1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a simplified assembly document drawer structure that is easy to fabricate and, furthermore, has a durable structure that is simple to assemble.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As indicated in FIG. 1, a conventional document drawer structure (U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,650) is comprised of a bottom panel 1, two side panels 2, a rear panel 3, and a front panel 4 and, furthermore there are fastening tabs la protruding downward from the two sides of the bottom panel 1 and the said side panels 2 each consist of a main panel 2a having a downward extending plate 2b folded from its lower section as well as the forward and rearward extending plates 2c and 2d and, furthermore, there are a number of fastening holes 2e formed in the downward extending plate 2b, forward extending plate 2c, and the rearward extending plate 2d; on the posterior aspect of the rear panel 3 are a number of fastening tabs 3a that correspond postionally to the fastening holes 2e of the rearward extending plate 2d with the fastening tabs 3a utilized to achieve the insertion into the fastening holes 2e of the rearward extending plate 2d necessary to mount the rear panel 3 between the two side panels 2; furthermore, there are two fastening tabs 4a situated on each of the lateral surfaces of the said front plate 4, with the fastening tabs 4a utilized to achieve the insertion into fastening holes 2e of the forward extending plate 2 necessary to mount the front panel 3 between the two side panels 2 and, furthermore, across from the rear panel 3.
Although the said structure is capable of being assembled into a document drawer, since the bottom panel 1, side panels 2, and rear panel 3 components require additional finishing and parts before final assembly is possible, which not only involves a more complex finishing process, but also more production time and, furthermore, more assembly time, therefore, the production cost tends to be higher.
In view of the foregoing situation, the inventor of the invention conducted extensive research based on many years of research and development experience in the field, which finally culminated in the development of the invention herein.